Human Fun Time
by Aldrea945
Summary: I'm trying my hand at a love-hexagon. I know I should finish Switcharoo, but I've got writer's block. What happens when the monkeys turn into humans and a stange girl shows up who somehow knows Antauri? Find out here. Enjoy!


I'm trying my hand at a love-hexagon. I haven't seen anything like this, so bear with me. Some of the boys are bi, but Nova's straight and so is one of the boys. I will turn them into humans, just to warn you. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot. I wish I didn't have to do this, but unfortunately I do.**_

**Me: Alright. As always, the monkeys have things to say.**

**Antauri: Thank you Aldrea. As many of you know, I don't like it when people flame others, especially Aldrea. Though, I'd like to know what this story's about.**

**Me: Too bad Antauri. I'm keeping my life. Don't let Sparx read this though.**

**Sparx: Too late. Talk.**

**Me: Not on your life and you can't torture me either or Nova will kill you.**

**Sparx: I already locked her in the closet. She can't save you now. **_**Grins while getting out rope.**_

**Me: HELP ME!! **_**Runs away with a demented monkey chasing me.**_

**Antauri: Here we go again. **_**Follows to keep him from killing me**_

It started out as a peaceful day on the Super Robot. Chiro was listening to Gibson lecture him on the history of Shuggazoomian areonamics (Me: _mutters_Very boring.), Otto was building a new invention that he had no idea with which to do with, Antauri and Nova were getting hover burgers, and Sparx was, well, setting a prank for Antauri. Let's go over to him.

"Hmm. There should probably be two trip wires since you never know if he'll float in or walk. I hate that part," Sparx said quietly. The prank was quite cleverly set: Antauri would set off one of the trips, a net made of chicken wire (lined with three layers of sheets and bedding to keep the silver monkey from getting hurt and a force field so he couldn't faze) would capture him, and Sparx would make him look like his new phobia, an evil clown. Foolproof for the most part, unless Otto came in. Oh well. '_Antauri would pay for getting a crush on Nova,' _he thought, with an evil grin spreading over his face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Antauri," Nova said with half the burgers in her hands.

"Yes Nova," Antauri replied calmly. He levitated her load out of her hands.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked and looked at him thankfully. As she did so, Nova noticed a line of pink cross his muzzle. She giggled softly.

Antauri was a bit surprised. In fact, he had been a few times, two of which were still happening. "Well, if you don't tell anyone, then I'll tell you of the first time."

"Promise."

"When I was in training, I met a young human girl named Rachel (Me: if you must know, I am using the real then the animated girl on my profile). She had brown hair, black eyes, and was medium height, but when she got mad, she had brown hair with (silver, black, and gold) highlights, black, gold, silver, and pink eyes (two for each). She also had some _special_powers, but could be a bit ditsy in training. I developed feelings for her after she nearly beat Master Xan in her first battle against him for her right to train with us, seeing as females had never trained there before. We trained together for three years. Then, without notice, she had to go back to her planet to fight against an evil as great as, if not greater than, Skeleton King himself. After she left, we lost communication. To this day, I don't know what became of her," he told her quietly. He expected her to scoft at him for inter-species relationships, but when she spoke, Nova spoke with sympathy in her voice.

"I feel for you Antauri. I wish I had met her. But I know what happened to Rachel. She became a commander in the military, and has been fighting in a war since her training with you. Since about two months ago, she's disappearing and reappearing in a path coming towards Shuggazoom. And everyone she talks to says she's looking for a friend. Maybe you'll see her again after all," Nova said, stopping at the Foot Cruiser.

His eyes lit up with hope. Before he knew what he was doing, he had hugged her and left the burgers to levitate on their own. "Ow, ow, ow," he said as they hit his head like rocks.

Nova blushed and cracked up. They then gathered the food and headed in.

* * *

Sparx heard them come in and swaggered over to them. "Hey Super Nova. Why ya laughing?" Super Nova was the nickname he had given her. He gave Antauri a look that could've turned anyone to Swiss cheese in seconds.

"Oh just a joke Antauri told me. You wouldn't understand though, since you can't even figure out that I hate that nickname," Nova retorted. Antauri smiled at her.

They sat the food in the galley (do they even have one?) and stated quietly, "I'll be meditating in my room if anyone needs me."

"Okay Antauri," Gibson said smiling. He never admitted it, but Gibson had had a crush on the silver monkey ever since he had first seen the handsome simian, a black monkey at the time.

Gibson went to his lab with Otto quietly walking behind. Everyone else played video games.

* * *

In the lab…

"Otto, what are you doing in here?" Gibson asked exasperated. Otto looked at him innocently and shrugged.

"I wanted to help in your lab and I kind of need love advice," Otto said blushing.

"Yes, well, I would like you to stay out of my lab, but I can give advice. Who do you want advice on?" Gibson asked, hoping it was someone he knew the person. What Otto said next shocked him so greatly, an explosion went off.

"Chiro."

Gibson dropped the chemicals he was working on. A grey gas rose into the ventilation system after the explosion and engulfed the monkeys. They quickly passed out.

* * *

In the hallway to the bedrooms…

Antauri walked silently to his room, having no knowledge of Sparky's trap.

When he passed Nova's room, he suddenly got a jumpy feeling in his chest. '_I'll have to thank her for giving me hope that I'll see my friend again,'_ he thought smiling. When he opened the door to his room, the trap was set off. Unfortunately for him, the wire and sheets completely covered him. If he had to breathe like the others, he'd be suffocating (not on intention guys). Then a gray gas came from the ventilating system and he was out cold.

* * *

In the main room…

"Ha! I beat you again Chiro! Pay up!" Sparx jeered. Chiro passed him a play monkey magazine. '_Gibby will so want to go out with me when he sees this,'_ He thought.

"You boys are ridiculous with what you bet sometimes," Nova said jokingly.

Then you can guess the following events. Grey gas came out of the vents without anyone noticing. They promptly passed out when it engulfed them.

* * *

As the other girls get back from shopping…

"Jinny, what do you think Tidem will like, the green dress or the blue dress?" Aliana asked Jinmay. She had bought both and wanted to impress her crush.

"Either Ali. He should like you for you. Not for what you wear," Jinmay stated.

"Hey girls. Look. Someone's coming this way," Aurora said looking at the girl with brown hair, black eyes, and all camouflage clothes on that was coming toward them with a friendly smile.

"Hello. I'm Rachel. I was wondering if you could maybe help me find someone," she said quietly in a feminine-tom boy, yet (non-intentional) commanding, voice.

"Sure. I'm Neekeeta, this is Jinmay, Aurora, and Aliana. Can you tell us what they look like?" Neekeeta said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Well, he's kinda hard to miss. A black monkey with yellow-green eyes that goes by the name of Antauri. I met him in training, and he happens to be a good friend of mine," Rachel said politely.

"Oh, Antauri. He's a silver monkey now, but we can take you to him," Jinmay said.

"Okay. I won't ask how, but thank you," she said cringing a bit. She started followed them, not knowing the trouble that had started in the Super Robot.

* * *

When they got there…

Jinmay went in first, talking and laughing with the other girls. She was already friends with Rachel. When she turned on the lights, she got the shock of a life time. There, lying on the floor in front of them was one _**exposed**_ boy, an _**exposed**_girl, and Chiro. The four ally girls screamed in shock and fear, and Rachel just stood there in surprise.

"We better get the girl out of here," Rachel said stepping over one of the boys and picking up the unconscious girl's shoulders, never once taking her eyes from the wall. Jinmay closed her eyes and grabbed her (Human Nova's) knees. The other girls left the room to try and find Antauri or Nova, with no success.

"W-what should w-we do about them?" Aliana said shakily. She opened Nova's door and watched them put the human on the bed.

"I can get clothes for the girls and boys from my fighter, I need to know how many pairs of clothes to get," Rachel stated calmly. The others knew she meant they would have to help her count the _**exposed**_kids in every part of the Super Robot. Then Neekeeta thought of something.

"What's a fighter?" she asked confused.

"A type of spaceship. Small, but it has living quarters and such," Rachel stated, giggling slightly.

"Oh," they said together.

* * *

After they had found everyone (Even Antauri, who they un-trapped but kept wrapped up), Rachel counted it out and went to the opened hatch.

"Where's your jet-pack?" Aurora asked confused.

"Um, I have wings instead. Watch," Rachel said uncomfortably. She unfurled her magically appearing wings (white, with silver streaks, gold flecks, and diamond sparkled angel wings) and leaped out, catching a breeze. The girls stared in aw as she went super-sonic to the edge of the city, disappearing.

"Cool," Jinmay whispered. They nodded and walked to Jinmay's room to get away from the other humans.

* * *

Rachel had the clothes all laid out by the time the monkeys and Chiro woke up, but was still in the room with her eyes closed. Chiro was the first.

"What hit me?" he moaned. Then he looked around and found a red haired kid next to him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the kid groaned with Sparx's voice.

"I feel weird. What happened dude?" The kid said to no one in particular. When he saw Chiro, he looked at him weird. "What's with the strange looks kid?"

"You're human Sparx. And, well, not wearing clothes," Chiro said after the initial shock wore off.

Sparx took one look at himself and grabbed the clothes next to him, putting them on without thinking twice. Then he looked around and saw the girl.

"Who the blazes are you and how did you get in here? What are you doing in here with me not even halfway decent for girls?!" Sparx yelled, with Chiro helping him up.

"I looked at the wall or closed my eyes the whole time," she answered simply. '_We're not going to get along AT ALL,'_ she thought to herself, opening her eyes.

Chiro got into a fighting stance. "Get out now or you'll get hurt very fast," he stated though gritted teeth. He didn't know her, she was in the robot, and he thought she had turned Sparx into a human. He meant what he said.

"I don't believe you can hurt me without getting hurt yourself. And at any rate, I need to see my friend. It's very urgent," Rachel said calmly.

"I don't care!" Chiro yelled angrily and threw a punch at her, missing by inches since she moved away quickly. Rachel grabbed his wrist and put it behind his lower back to stop him, though he did a spin-kick that caught her squarely on the chest and breaking a rib. Rachel fell back a few feet, coughing up some blood. "Not so easy is it?" Chiro said menacingly. He might have scared anyone else, except Rachel was trained and diligent. She got up and ignored the pain, to the surprise of Chiro and Sparx.

"I just didn't want to fight. Now I do," she growled. Rachel threw a punch and caught Chiro on a nerve. He backed away a bit before she side-kicked. He caught it and she did a spin, knocking his feet from under him. Rachel crossed her arms and looked at him. "I don't lose easily to arrogant kids like you," she spat. Rachel turned to walk away when Chiro performed a move that was fatal to most.

"Monkey fu!" Rachel was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious. Chiro walked over to look at the victory. Sparx stumbled over from his standing place in the opposite corner.

At that moment, Antauri and Nova walked in (non too gracefully) fully dressed and talking. They stopped when they got in, as did the girls, rest of the monkey team, and any remaining guy allies (I forgot about the guys). What Antauri said next shock everyone but Nova, who was surprised by the blood on the girl and Chiro.

"What happened to Rachel?!"

**Me: Well, that's the first chappy. I've got writer's block for Switcharoo, and this was killing me to write.**

**Antauri: Yes, well I think Sparx will be killing you **_**for**_** writing this.**

**Me: I know. He's on the ceiling right now though, so no worries.**

**Nova: Ooookaaayy. I'll stay away on how.**

**Me: Playmonkey mag.**

**Antauri: Makes enough sense. But how is he staying on the ceiling?**

**Me: Duck tape.**

**Nova: Sparx will have a lot of missing fur when he's taken down.**

**Sparx: **_**In the background**_** Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Gibson: **_**Walks in with duck tape in his hands, and red fur all over the duck tape.**_**Aldrea may want to run after Sparx gets over the pain.**

**Me: I start right now. Bye everyone! And please;**

**Everyone: **_**R&R! Have a good one!**_


End file.
